


Never Have I Ever

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were there to do a job. Nothing was supposed to get in the way of that, but sometimes, especially when two tall, dark and sexy alpha females, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss was not new to the game small town authorities liked to play on the FBI, but that didn't mean she had to put up with them. They either thought their job wasn't needed where they were, or even if they did, they'd make fun of what the BAU claimed they could do. How would they be able to know the killers age? Their job? Even their skin color!

But this was Boston. This was a city full of crime, and somehow still the Chief of Police thought that their presence wasn't needed.

Seven bodies found dead every first Monday of a new month, their bodies gruesomely propped up against the entranceways of legal buildings and even schools where the children of diplomats and sought after attorneys were taught.

And they didn't need the BAU's help? Yeah fucking right.

The brunette agent held her hand up to try and stop the rant from the older man that stood before her. "Sir I understand that you don't think we're needed."

"Damn right," he nodded, glaring at the three FBI agents that stood in the lobby of the Boston police department. "Why do we need you people to come here and tell us how to do our jobs? We're doing just fine on our own."

Reid pursed his lips. "With seven dead bodies and no found killer?"

Emily shook her head, seeing a vein in the older man's forehead begin to throb. "Detective Korsak I'm sorry, but we were invited here and we need to get upstairs please."

"Who would invite you?"

Lieutenant Cavanaugh waved to the team as he made his way out of the coffee shop. "That would be me." He smiled politely to the three agents that stood in his lobby, shaking everyone's hands. "Thank you all for coming."

Emily nodded. "I'm Agent Prentiss, these are agents Reid and Rossi. Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Jareau will be here once they're done examining yesterday's crime scene."

"If you'll follow me, I'll lead you upstairs to our third floor." Cavanaugh's eyes darted over to the tempered man that stood glaring at the members of the BAU. "Vince, come on." He led the three agents and his one of his own into the elevator to bring them all up to the third floor where his best detectives were placed. Sighing, he walked out of the elevator to see who others called the crème of the crop all joking around a cluster of desks, the two males playing with some action figure they had gotten the week before. "Rizzoli."

The youngest of the group quickly straightened his shoulders and turned to his boss, shoving the robot toy back into the darker man's hold. "Lieutenant."

Cavanaugh rolled his eyes. "Not you."

Emily watched as the brunette woman stood from her seat and slap the young man that had answered the lieutenant's call, her tan body standing tall with her curly hair, just as ebony as hers, just above her ample breasts. The FBI agent quickly shook her head and clasped her hands before her, ridding the thought of the woman's physique from her mind. She was here to do a job.

Jane let out a snort of a laugh at the face her brother was making before looking to her lieutenant, nodding her head. "Sir."

"Detective Rizzoli, meet Agents Rossi, Reid and Prentiss from the Behavior Analysis Unit."

The darker man that still sat at his desk frowned. "Behavior Analysis Unit?"

Reid smiled, nodding his head. "From the FBI back in Quantico, Virginia."

The eldest of the threesome nodded, his fingers itching lightly at his graying goatee. "Your lieutenant called us in to help you on your case."

"We debriefed the case on the jet coming here and we've got part of the profile ready for you."

Jane Rizzoli let an eyebrow raise at the woman of the group that had traveled to Boston to help them out, noticing how her posture nor her strong features never failed, those dark eyes staring hard at her from across the room. "It's very nice to meet you all," she nodded, stepping forward and taking Emily's hand in hers.

Firmly gripping the younger woman's hand, Emily nodded in return. "You as well." Her dark eyes flickered away from the alluring woman and over to the lieutenant, clearing her throat so she was sure that her voice wouldn't crack. "Let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is ridiculous."

Jane sat back in her desk chair and spread her legs just enough to get comfortable, looking to the board that the supposed genius agent had drawn up. "Korsak, come on," she sighed.

They graying man shook his head. "How exactly do you propose we find any suspects when the murderer left virtually no clues at any of the crime scenes?"

Derek looked at the Boston detectives that sat around the only woman's desk. "Things such as DNA or footprints are not the only clues that can help narrow down a suspect pool."

Emily nodded, pointing to the board where the photos of all the victims were now posted. "All seven bodies were stabbed three times, once in the neck and twice in the chest, before their wrists were sliced open. The use of a knife on all the victims tells us that the killer is impotent."

"Sexually impotent?"

Hotch looked to the darker man on the Boston legal force. "The killer is either sexually impotent or somehow in his personal or professional life; powerless and unable to take the action necessary."

"We also believe that grooming the victims and placing them in the positions in which they were found, in front of the political buildings, signals the killer's need to get attention," Reid nodded. "Maybe even showing care for the victims."

"Showing care for them?"

Reid looked to the only woman on the elite team of detectives. "Yes, not necessarily a sign of remorse but more of a sign of nurture. Almost as if the killer cares, they aren't just letting the bodies lie around without being properly taken care of and groomed."

Detective Korsak huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you know this how?"

Emily straightened up, her eyes staring hard at those of the older man that refused to take the help that they were offering. "We are trained to notice the slightest differences in personality and the reasons why criminals think the way they think. What we know so far about this killer is because we know how to do our jobs, and we'd be able to do it a lot easier if you stopped questioning our validity," she said, nodding stiffly. "Sir."

Smirking, Jane slowly nodded her head. The woman had some spunk. "Ok so we have seven victims; five female and two male. What does that tell us?"

Emily silently thanked the younger woman for keeping the conversation moving with the smallest of looks.

"We are not sure on the sex of the killer," Hotch stated. "Due to the force at which the victims were stabbed it could be a male who was rejected by someone who resembles those who were killed, or it could be a woman who's had a psychotic break due to some kind of emotional stress and the killings are a result of someone who resembles the victims. We don't have enough evidence right now to support either theory."

Detective Frost frowned, leaning forward in his chair. "So basically we still have nothing."

Before Emily even got the chance to open her mouth to answer, all eyes flickered over to a woman in a white lab coat walking into the room.

"Detective Korsak, I found something that you might want to see." The blond glanced over to the new faces she saw on the police department's third floor. "Oh hello," she smiled, holding out her hand to the nearest agent. "I'm Dr. Maura Isles."

Reid slowly stepped away from the hand that was held out to him, smiling smally before nodding his hand.

JJ stood up from her seat and quickly held her hand out to the other woman. "That's Dr. Reid. He doesn't do handshakes."

"Oh." Maura smiled to the younger man that she thought she had scared away. "Germaphobe? I completely understand," she chuckled. "All that bacteria being spread around? Exactly why I keep sanitizer on me at all time."

"I'm Agent Jareau, and these are agents Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss."

The blond medical examiner smiled wide at the brunette agent that worked for the BAU, shaking her hand with enthusiasm. "Agent Prentiss? As in Emily Prentiss, the daughter of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and Navy Officer Donald Prentiss?"

Emily nodded slowly, ignoring the smirks she was getting from her teammates. "Yes, hello."

"Wow I am such a big fan," she gushed. "I met your mother back in 2004 when she was in Milan and you look so much like her! I've heard all about your seminars on how you debunked sociopathic cults in the United States."

The brunette smiled gently at the younger woman. "Thank you. I actually got my research started from Agent Rossi," she stated, gesturing to the eldest of their team. "He's the one who debunked the myth of killer satanic cults."

Maura spun on her heels, her jaw dropped to the floor. "Agent Rossi? As in the author David Anthony Rossi?"

"That's me."

The brown eyed woman grinned, quickly making her way over to the only female detective on their elite team. "I just love him," she gushed.

Hotch sent a look to each of his team members to make their smiles disappear before turning his attention to the medical examiner. "Dr. Isles? You said you had something."

Maura's eyes widened. "Right! Follow me please."

Jane smirked as she walked in stride with the ivory woman beside her, keeping her eyes trained on the agents before her. "Diplomat daughter and a navy brat?"

The brunette did her best to fight the blush creeping up her cheeks at the teasing she heard in the younger woman's voice, and she gave a swift lick to her bottom lip before shaking her head. "Don't even ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane sighed, her dark eyes finally glancing up from the stacks of files she had been given two hours earlier after Maura had showed them the laceration angle that all the victims shared at the single stab wound in their necks. That's how long she'd been sitting at her desk with Frost and three of the FBI agents around her, all of them trying to find more clues to link them to any suspect in or around the Boston area.

So far they had nothing.

The Italian let her gaze shift to the brunette woman who had come into their police department with her FBI friends; all big and macho. That long elegant nose just had her mesmerized, maybe even more than those dark and mysterious eyes at the older woman possessed. And she was so focused, so driven.

And definitely sexy.

Emily rubbed her fingers across her forehead to try and ease the tension that she found there, shaking her head as she set down another file. Then she frowned. She could feel eyes on her.

The brunette agent turned slightly, her chin set atop her fist, and she saw the tall and dark detective looking her way. Her brow furrowed, watching as the younger woman tried her best to hide the smirk that crossed over her features. "What?" she mouthed, not wanting to disturb the other agents and detectives that were looking through their files.

Jane pursed her lips and shook her head, finally letting out that smirk when she looked down to the file on her desk. "Nothing."

Reid looked up from his fortieth file, having gone through all the others twice already, and nodded his head. "Same here."

The Italian detective's head shot up at the sound of the genius' voice. "What?"

Reid frowned. "You said you had found nothing."

Jane's eyes widened, her head immediately nodding to the young BAU agent. "Right," she nodded, laughing slightly. "Yeah, I haven't found anything yet." She turned her head, looking to the other agents and her partner that sat around her desk. "Did anyone else find anything?"

The ivory woman beside Reid shook her head, fighting her own smirk at the little exchange that she had just witnessed. "One of the first pedestrians to come across our second victim has a criminal background in theft and assault." She handed the file over to her boss. "Andrew Nelson, age thirty-eight. He's an administrative assistant to the president of a car manufacturing plant a half an hour away from the first three crime scenes."

"What was his statement to the police?"

Emily gestured to the manila folder that sat in her boss' hands. "Said he was walking by the school because it was his usual morning route to work and noticed to others standing outside around the body. Both the other people who he claimed to be there were checked out by the first responders and had concrete alibis."

Hotch nodded. "JJ, Rossi and I will look into this and the other files tonight. You, Reid and Morgan get to the hotel and get us checked in. They won't be holding our rooms forever."

"Eight tomorrow," Derek pointed to the chief of their team. "See you then, man."

Shifting in his seat, Korsak looked to his best detective. "You good for another hour?"

Jane grinned. "You know it Korsak."

Emily ran a hand through her hair as she made her way down to the lobby with her two coworkers at her side. "We have three weeks to get this guy before he kills again," she sighed, walking through the entrance door that her genius friend held open for her. "Somehow that doesn't seem like it's gonna be enough time."

The eldest of the three nodded. "Definitely gonna be a long week."

"I'll see you guys there, ok?" The brunette shook her head when they both looked her way. "I forgot my phone upstairs."

"Ok, see ya' Princess."

Reid nodded to the brunette woman who had become one of his best friends over the course of her two years at the BAU. "Be careful Emily."

The brown eyed woman smiled softly to the younger man. "I'll do my best, Reid." Waiting until they had both gotten into their SUVs and drove away, Emily let out a sigh, making her way to her own car and hopping in the driver's seat. She took out her phone from the center of her bag and quickly pulled up the internet, needing to find the nearest bar.

Jane let the corners of her mouth turn downward as her eyes flickered over to the corner of her desk, noticing the enticing brunette agent's badge about to slip off the edge. "Hey Frost, did the BAU leave yet?"

"Only those three that were sent to the hotel."

The Italian nodded before standing from her seat, making her way over to the BAU team that had taken a break over by the water cooler. "Agent Hotchner, can you tell me what hotel your team is staying at? Agent Prentiss left her badge."

JJ stepped forward. "We're at Washington Crest ten minutes from the station. Why don't you give me Emily's badge?" she smiled, holding her hand out to the brunette woman. "I'm heading back there in a couple of hours so I can just give it to her when I get there."

Jane quickly nodded her head, taking her blazer from Frost's hand. "No that's alright. I need to go on a coffee run anyway. I'll get it to her." She pocketed her phone before making her way down into the lobby of the police station, making sure she felt her keys in the breast pocket of her blazer so she could get into her car. Walking out into the warm night, her eyes flickered over to the SUV she saw sitting just in front of the department, a frustrated looking Emily Prentiss sitting in the driver's seat.

Smirking, the brown eyed Italian made her way over to the SUV and tapped on the window.

Emily jumped at the sound, her head whipping around to see the grinning detective standing outside her car. Rolling down her window, Emily looked to the taller woman. "Hey," she nodded. "What's up?"

"Forget something?"

The ambassador's daughter's eyes widened at the sight of her badge sitting between the fingers of the younger woman and she quickly reached her hand out the window to take it. "God I would have been so screwed. Thank you," she nodded, noticing the Boston detective leaning into her window and resting her arms on the car door.

Jane let her eyes connect with those of the brunette sitting in the driver's seat, watching as her jaw seemed to tighten and her thumbs mindlessly beginning to tap at the metal of her phone. She was nervous. "I thought you were headed to the hotel."

Emily nodded slowly, putting her badge into the slot of her purse just behind where her wallet went. "Yeah I thought about that," she chuckled. "But I really need a drink."

"A drink?"

Emily laughed at the look on the younger woman's face. "Finding barely any clues or suspects means that it's time for a really strict drink," she grinned, her eyes flickering down to the other woman's mouth for just a moment, watching as those pink lips curled into a smile. "But my phone doesn't seem to want to work for me at the moment. My internet isn't coming up."

Jane stood straighter, pointing just down the road. "There's a bar two blocks down."

"Oh." The ivory woman smiled at the younger woman. "Thank you," she nodded. Nervously flicking her tongue over her plump bottom lip, Emily moved closer to the driver's side door. "Um, would you like to come with me? Might get better service if I'm in the company of a local."

Jane's eyes darkened at the excuse that the brunette had come up with at the drop of a hat, her teeth biting down into her bottom lip. "Sure," she nodded. "Should I hop in?"

Emily quickly nodded her head. "Sure." She moved her purse to the floor and waited until the younger woman was safely buckled in before pulling out into the street. "And we can go over the case."

"Right." The Boston detective smirked as she looked out the windshield, not wanting to embarrass the brunette under her gaze. "Go over the case."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily nodded a 'thank you' to the taller woman as she walked through the door that was held open for her, stepping inside the dimly lit bar that the Boston detective had recommended to her. "It's called The Dirty Robber?"

"Yeah," the Italian chuckled, gesturing to her favorite booth. "Been here forever. They have the best frosty beers."

Emily smiled at the beautiful sound of the younger woman's laugh as she slid into the booth across from the brunette. "Sounds good." Setting her phone on the table, her eyes looked up to the alluring brown eyed brunette that stared her way. "So how long have you been in Boston?"

Jane felt herself grin to the older woman. Talk about the case my ass. "My entire life. I actually went to New York for college but came back to train in the police academy. What about you?"

"I grew up mainly in Virginia," she nodded, slipping her leather jacket off her shoulders. "But I was born in Paris and stayed there for two months before I was shipped back here with my dad. Then my mom wanted more time with me, so when I was fourteen I went off to Rome."

Jane nodded. "So you're an immigrant?"

Emily's nose scrunched as she laughed. "No," she chuckled. "I was born at the American embassy in France, which is technically American soil."

"Oh right! Maura said you're mother was an ambassador."

"And father is a navy officer," she nodded. Leaning closer to the younger woman, Emily let her eyes mysteriously sparkle, her lips curling into a grin that she knew everyone she had ever been with loved. "So Dr. Maura Isles. Is she always that perky?"

Jane let herself laugh at the question. "She can be a little much, I know. But she's a great girl and she just gets really excited about things."

The ivory woman quickly nodded her head. "Oh I completely get it," she chuckled. "Our BAU technical analyst is fifty times as happy-go-lucky as your medical examiner. Very used to it."

Turning her head, Jane waved over the bartender that was always on shift when she came in. "Bobby!" She then looked back at the older woman that sat across from her, quickly averting her eyes from the swells of Emily's breasts that peeked out over the neckline of her blood red blouse. Red was definitely a good color on her. "He's the best bartender. Ask him for anything, even if it's not on the menu for the night, and he'll get it for you."

Bobby McVeigh sauntered up to the familiar booth with a smile on his face, nodding his head to one of his favorite locals that came in every chance she could. "Rizzoli. How you doin'?"

"I'm doing fine," she smiled, gesturing to the woman she had sat down with. "Bobby this is Emily Prentiss from the FBI."

Bobby's eyes widened slightly as he looked to the older woman, reaching out to shake her hand. "Wow. Didn't think we'd actually need the big guns for just a few murders." He shrugged once the brunette woman had let his hand go. "Happens around here all the time."

Emily gave a short nod of the head. "Yeah, in D.C too. But these all have strong connections to one another so we think they're definitely all related."

"Well thank you for coming," he smiled. "An honor to serve one of America's finest."

Jane tried her best to hide her smirk as the brunette agent politely thanked the bartender for the compliment. He had flirted with the patrons many times before, and he always had that sparkle in his blue eyes that immediately turned the women into his slaves. "Good one," she joked, watching as Emily smiled her way. The older woman wasn't buying it. "So we're going to have two beers and the honey roasted peanuts please." Her brown eyes quickly flickered back over to the older woman across from her. "You can eat nuts, right?"

Right when the words left her mouth, Emily laughed loudly at the blush that found its way onto the younger woman's tan cheeks, watching as her hid her face in her hands. "Well I don't prefer it," she winked, "but yes I can."

Jane's head popped up. Did she just say she was gay?

Emily smiled to the bartender that stood by her side. "Can I also have a scotch on the rocks please?"

"Hard day?"

The brunette didn't even have to answer, watching as Bobby made his way back behind the bar.

Fighting the blush that was obviously seen from a mile away, Jane shook her head and set her arms on the table before her. "So," she smiled kindly, ignoring the laughter she saw behind the older woman's dark eyes. "Scotch on the rocks?"

"Drink of choice," Emily nodded. She watched as the tan brunette across from her darkened her eyes, her gaze flickering from her own raven orbs down to her lips. "So the case."

Jane wanted to smack herself. She was not getting anywhere with this woman. "It's hard," she nodded. "Honestly it's a little pathetic that we need extra help just to find one guy."

The brunette agent watched with softened eyes at the mask that fell over the Italian detective's face. "Everyone needs help sometimes," she stated softly, nodding to the younger woman once she looked back into her eyes. "This killer is definitely hard to catch, but we are going to catch him. Sometimes it just takes some time, and it sucks I know, but we always get them."

Putting a smile back onto her face, the younger woman nodded her head. "So how did you get into the FBI?"

Not wanting to mention the sudden change in conversation, Emily smiled smally to the brunette woman across from her. "I decided I wanted to be in the FBI when I was ten, and so I worked as hard as I could without using either of my parents for any help and got into the academy when I was twenty-three. I worked in Counterterrorism for three years, then was transferred to Interpol because of my linguistic skills and was then picked up by the BAU a few years ago."

"How many languages do you speak?"

Emily felt herself smiling at the fascination she saw in the younger woman's eyes. "Seven."

Jane grinned. "Italian?"

"Ma, naturalmente, Jane. Imparato quando avevo quattro anni," she winked, her silken voice dancing through the air.

Jane's eyes darkened even more at the accent that had threaded its way into the older woman's voice. "Io amo la lingua. Completamente sexy." Leaning forward, the detective let her shirt slip down an inch, giving the brunette a nice view of the swells of her tan breasts. "Colore preferito?"

"Porpora," she whispered, her eyes connecting intimately with the Italian's as the patrons around them began to seem as if they were fading away. "Thank you for telling me about this place." Taking a sip of the scotch that was set down before her, she winced, loving the feeling of that familiar sting hitting her throat.

The younger woman smiled. "Not a problem." Looking down to her watch she sighed. "I told Korsak that I'd be right back."

Emily quickly nodded her head, gulping down her scotch before taking a big sip of her beer. "I'll drive you back." She threw down a couple of bucks before walking back outside into the warm night, hoping back into the driver's seat of the SUV. "You're right," she smiled as she pulled out onto the street. "Their beers are pretty good."

"Told you." Waiting until they were stopped before the police station, Jane turned to look at the captivating woman beside her. "Buonanotte agente," she husked. "Ci vediamo domain."

Feeling her cheeks heat up at the sight of the younger woman's hips swaying as she walked back into the police station, the brunette agent jerkily nodded her head. Good night indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek grinned to his brunette friend when he saw her coming out of the hotel's main elevator and walk into the lobby, her hair curled and up in a ponytail so her black tendrils were swinging behind her head. "Well look who it is."

The ivory woman let her lips curl down into a frown, walking up to the group that apparently had been waiting for her to get to the precinct. "What?"

"You look pretty fancy," the darker man chuckled.

Emily shrugged, looking down to the black skirt and blouse she had thrown on that morning, a small pendant hanging around her neck and gently teasing the swells of her breasts. "I guess."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows at the younger woman as the team walked out into the sunlight. "Anything to do with the date you went on last night?"

The brunette agent's eyes bugged at the words. "I'm s-sorry?" she stuttered, her breath leaving her at the accusation that made her heart leap into her throat. "Date?"

"Don't think that blond birdy you spill everything to doesn't talk to me."

Emily glared at the blond that quickly slipped her way into the front seat of their SUV. "JJ I didn't tell you that I went on a date."

The blue eyed liaison smirked as she stared down to the phone in her hand, typing out a message to send to her husband for the first time that day. "I didn't say it was a date either."

Derek held up his hands in surrender as he jumped into the driver's seat, waiting until Emily buckled herself up in the back before pulling out onto the busy city street. "JJ told me that you didn't get back to the room right away last night, and you told her that you went out to a bar for a drink to loosen up a bit. Then I get a text from Rossi who went to the same bar to try and do what you did, and said he saw you with a familiar tall and dark Boston detective," he grinned, taking a glance into the rearview mirror to see the flushed face of the younger agent. "Ya' put two and two together and you got the conclusion of the sexy Emily Prentiss on a date."

Emily pressed her fingers to between her eyes before shaking her head. "It was not a date. Jane was just showing me to the place because my phone's internet app was not working."

"Jane huh?"

The chocolate eyed woman sighed, glancing up to look into the front seat of the car. "What now?"

JJ felt herself grin as she stared out the window at the annoyed tone of the older woman behind her, and gently shook her head. "Everyone else calls her Rizzoli."

"What makes you so special?" the man in the car laughed.

Emily huffed and sat quietly in the back of the warm SUV, waiting until the were parked in front of the police department before jumping out onto the sidewalk. She walked briskly into the building and followed her boss into the elevator, standing beside him as they waited for the rest of their team to join them in the confined space.

The older brunette stared at the officers in the department's lobby, keeping his eyes off his subordinate at his side. "Good night last night?"

That was it. That was when Emily's entire face turned red, sweat beginning to dampen the back of her neck. What else could go wrong that morning?

"Hold the elevator!"

Emily was quick to set her hand against the closing steel door and pushed it back, her eyes widening as she let the younger woman step into the elevator beside her. "Hey."

Jane looked up from her coffee and grinned, nodding to the beautiful woman. "Hey. Morning." Her dark eyes immediately connected with the sparkling diamond pendant that hung from her friend's neck and her jaw dropped, taking the liberty of picking it up between her fingers to get a closer look at it. "Wow this is beautiful."

The brunette agent's pink lips smiled to the Italian detective standing so close. "Thank you. It's my grandmother's."

Derek entered the elevator, loudly clearing his throat so his partner would notice him.

Emily quickly jumped away from the brunette woman beside her, her eyes immediately staring out into the lobby. "So um, did you find any new leads?"

The Italian detective smirked, taking a sip of her coffee. This was going to be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously?" Emily's eyes rolled as she let out a sigh, her pen falling from her fingers at the groan she heard from one of the Boston detectives. "He checked out?"

Hotch nodded his head. "Was being let out of jail just after our victim's time of death. His parole officer said that his ankle bracelet also showed that he went straight to a grocery store three miles away from the crime scene, and then walked to his apartment."

Derek rolled his shoulders to ease the tension away. "So we're back to nothing."

The darkest of the Boston detectives looked to the FBI agent who sat on a nearby desk. "We still have the span of two and a half weeks."

"Yeah," Emily sighed. "Something tells me that maybe that's not enough time."

Jane looked to the woman at her side with soft eyes, sympathy going out to the brunette because she knew how that felt.

"Did we find anyone else that could match our profile?"

Reid quickly nodded his head, handing his file that he had asked their FBI technical analyst to fax over to his boss. "Garcia found two women that matched our profile. Christina Foxx and Amber Wooly."

Emily let herself frown. "No men?"

"Not under the age of thirty-five and in the dupping zone."

Handing out the copied files, Hotch's brows furrowed. "Christina Foxx is just nineteen years old."

Jane nodded, pointing to the first of ten lines on the front page of the file she had been given. "A nineteen year old who has three charges for petty theft from ages thirteen to fourteen, and a charge of assault on a classmate at sixteen."

Emily scooted closer to the younger woman that sat by her side. "And twenty-five Amber Wooly was charged with agrivated assault at just twenty and was let out three months before the first crime."

Jane's eyes flickered over to the brunette agent who's gaze stayed down on the file she held in her hand. She was definitely distracting.

"And both live just a half mile away from the second dump site," Reid interjected.

Hotch stood from his seat on the corner of detective Frost's desk, leaving his file beside the piles they had already gone through. "Prentiss, head off with Detective Rizzoli to Miss Amber Wooly's home and Morgan and Rossi you come with me."

The genius on the BAU team frowned as he watched the others around him stand and get their stuff ready. "Hotch?"

"Stay here and try and narrow down the dumping radius. Have Detectives Frost and Korsak help you."

Jane smirked at the look on the eldest's of her team's face. "Got it Korsak?"

The older detective rolled his eyes. "Get out Rizzoli."

Emily's dark eyes brightened slightly as she made her way down into the lobby of the police department, loving how the Italian detective could still find light in such a dark situation. "Your turn to drive?"

Jane grinned, her fingers brushing the ivory woman's as she took the keys. "Thank you."

"Nessun problema," she chuckled.

The Italian detective slipped into the driver's seat of the car, sending a gentle smile to the older woman who was buckling herself in before pulling out into the street.

Emily's tongue flickered over her bottom lip, her fingers playing with the pendant that hung around her neck. "Volevo ringraziarvvi ancora."

Jane frowned. Thank her? "Per che cosa?" she asked, wanting to hear the accent from the brunette once again. Continuing in Italian would let that silken voice flow through her ears again and again.

"Mi mostra la barra." The chocolate eyed woman nodded vigorously at the look her new friend gave her, a laugh escaping past her lips.

Jane felt herself laugh at the energy the older woman immediately found, putting her hand to the warm knee of the brunette agent as they stopped at a light. "Nessun problema. La prossima volta che pago."

Emily quickly shook her head. "No. I will pay."

"Why? You paid last time."

The dark hair of the older woman flew behind her head as she shook it, fighting the smile that wanted to spread over her face. They were on the same page; there would be another outing. "You were the one who showed me the place," she laughed. "The least I could do is treat you."

Jane scoffed at the smile she heard in the brunette agent's voice. "No, that's not how it works."

Emily let herself smile as they turned another corner, her hand gripping the handle above her head when she felt them skid slightly. "What do you mean 'that's not how it works'?"

Letting her eyes quickly glance to the brunette in the passenger seat of the SUV, the Boston detective smirked. "I have my reasons, Emily."

"Listen, if I go out with a beautiful woman then I pay for her." The words were out of her mouth faster than she could clearly think them through, her doe eyes widening at the realization of what she had just said.

Jane felt her heart beat faster at the older woman's admission and she smiled, parking the car in the first spot she could find. "Funny," she laughed, her dark eyes looking back to the brunette agent. "That was going to be my reasoning."

Cheeks immediately reddening, Emily glanced down to her chewed off fingernails. They had called one another beautiful. She cleared her throat as she looked out her window, keeping her eyes off of the younger woman so she couldn't see the embarrassment that she felt radiating throughout her. "So this is Amber Wooly's residence."

Jane went along with the act as to not embarrass her friend any further and nodded her head, stepping out of the car. "Have your badge this time?"

Emily threw a smirk in the Italian's direction as they walked into the apartment building and up to the second floor. "Funny."

"Just making sure," she winked. Reaching up, Jane knocked on the steel door. "Amber Wooly?"

The older brunette waited before knocking just after the Boston detective. "Amber Wooly this is the Boston police and the FBI. We need you to open up." Emily's ears immediately perked at the sound of shots being fired inside the apartment, and nodding to the woman at her side, she gripped her gun.

Jane stepped back and kicked down the apartment door, letting the older woman walk in before her as they drew their guns. "Amber Wooly?"

Three more gun shots.

The brunette agent immediately stepped in front of the younger woman, protecting her from the fired shots they'd heard from the next room. "Amber!"


	7. Chapter 7

Looking up from the file his technical analyst had faxed him not three moments prior, Hotch frowed, watching his agent walking in with a man in cuffs. "What is this?"

Emily huffed as she let Jane take the younger man they had cuffed to an interrogation room. "We went to Amber Wooly's apartment and heard gunshots, so we barged in." Taking the coffee that Reid was handing her, the brunette shook her head. "Amber was not home, and the sounds were coming from a video game her brother was playing."

Hotch slowly nodded his head, standing from his seat. "And that's the brother with Rizzoli?"

Emily took a long sip from her coffee before nodding. "He refused to tell us where Amber was so we took him in for questioning," she sighed. Her eyes quickly shot over to her genius friend, pointing to the coffee in her hand. "Where did you get this?"

The younger man looked over to his friend. "There's a cafe right down stairs."

"Really? This is good."

"I know," he nodded. "I got the same with extra sugar."

Hotch refrained from reprimanding his two agents as he walked towards the interrogation room. "Emily, come please."

Emily quickly set down her coffee before falling in step with her unit chief, her arms crossing over her breasts once she stopped outside the room.

"I want you to watch and find any movement or inkling that Rizzoli and I might miss in there."

"Yes sir," she nodded gently, watching through the two way mirror as her boss sat down beside the woman she found insanely attractive. The chocolate eyed woman let out a sigh, forcing her eyes to move from the back of the Italian's head and to the man they had taken into custody for questioning. She needed to concentrate.

Hotch hardened his eyes on the man before him, watching as he tried to move his hands that had been cuffed under the table. "Mr. Wooly please settle down."

The twenty year old rolled his eyes. "It's Ethan. Can I go now?"

"Ethan, Agent Prentiss and I wanted to know where your sister was, and you refused to tell us." Jane clasped her hands on the steel table. "That is why you're here."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "So the fuck what?"

Jane's teeth grit. "So you'll be staying here until you can tell us where she is."

"We know you know where she is."

Jane nodded. "Agent Hotchner's right, Ethan. You didn't say you didn't know, all you said was that you wouldn't say."

Hotch watched as his jaw clenched, the younger man's left brow twitching. Nervous.

The younger of the two men in the room scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"No," Hotch agreed. "You don't. But seeing as how we know that you know something, we can keep you detained here until you feel like cooperating."

Ethan sent a glare to the man that sat across from him. "Why do you want my sister, anyway?"

Jane sat up a little straighter, and through the mirror Emily found herself smirking. That was something she would do. "Ethan, we need to speak with your sister and by not talking, you're interfering with a federal investigation."

The blue eyed man shook his head, a smirk forming on his face. "This about those dead guys in front of the schools and court house and stuff?"

Emily raised her chin, her eyes narrowing on the man behind the mirror. His eyes were darkening, his pupils widening. Was he smug? She bit her lip as she watched him lean forward. Did she see amusement hiding behind his eyes?

She watched as he began to microscopicly squirm and twitch as they continued to talk, his brow beginning to sweat.

Then it hit her.

Ethan Wooly. Drug addict.

Emily quickly knocked on the door to get her boss' attention before taking out her phone and dialing a familiar number. "Garcia, it's Emily. I need you to look up the Wooly family history? Any drug addicts?"

There was a small pause before the blond on the other end nodded her head. "Amber's dad Joseph was addicted to cocaine and died of an overdose, and her brother Ethan has been to rehab two times."

Hotch cracked his neck as he stepped out of the interrogation room. "Drug addict," he nodded. "I know, I saw the twitching. And his fingernails are completely chewed off."

Emily held her hand up to silence her boss who now stood before her. "What about Christina Foxx?"

"Went to the same rehab facility as Ethan Wooly four years ago."

The chocolate eyed woman hastily hung up on her friend before looking to the older man who kept his gaze on her. "I think they're working as a team."

Hotch stiffened, his stoic features never changing. "Two killers."

Emily sighed. "Two killers equals twice the smarts. We need to find them."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane took a breath before making her way into the cafe that they had beside the lobby of their police department. The team finally had Amber Wooly in custody after finding her walking back to her apartment with two bags of cocaine and a bottle of pills that were stuffed into her purse. Seven hours later, the FBI and the Boston police department were still trying to get the blond to tell where her partner was.

She had seen the brunette agent that she had gotten a drink with the night before beginning to worry, biting on her fingernails and her teeth gnawing at her lip so hard every five minutes that she could draw blood. Her boss Agent Hotchner hadn't put Emily in the interrogation yet because they all knew that she was one of the best, and when Amber was on the verge cracking, that was when Emily would be sent in. But not being able to go in before she was told had the ebony haired woman completely on edge and wracked with nerves.

Walking up beside the older woman, Jane briefly touched the palm of her hand to get the agent's attention before grabbing a donut from off the counter. "Hey."

Emily's dark eyes flickered up from the coffee she had been stirring, glancing gently to the younger woman and nodding her head. "Hi."

Jane watched as she went back to pouring the pack of sugar between her fingers into the brown liquid before stirring again, those deflated midnight eyes staring down as she swirled the small red stirrer in her coffee. "You feeling any better?"

"Well your coffee sure makes things better," the brunette smirked dully.

The Italian chuckled, sharing a glance with the other woman before she heard her name being called.

"Hey Rizzoli!" the graying coffee man shouted, coming out from the back room. "Ya' already took my first batch of donuts this morning, ya' gotta let my other customers have something."

Jane's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me? I've got dozens of hungry FBI agents and detectives up in my unit, Stanley! What do you suppose I feed them?" Her nose scrunched at the thought. "Carrots?"

Emily felt herself chuckle at the horrified tone in the younger woman's tone.

The manager of the cafe hastily shook his head. "You ain't givin' it all to them."

Jane's eyes immediately hardened on the older man, his free hand curling around the edge of the counter. "Are you calling me fat, Stanley?"

Just as the graying man threww his hands in the air and shrugged, Emily saw a brunette woman walking out of the back room with a new tray of fresh scones in her hands.

"Stanley you keep your nasty words away from my daughter," she scolded, slipping the full tray behind the crystal clear glass where all the other pastries were.

Jane nodded, taking the coffee her mother was handing her. "Thank you ma'."

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Angela smiled, finding a beautiful brunette woman standing beside her daughter. "Well look at this," she smirked, her eyes moving from the stranger to her daughter. "Jane you didn't tell me you were seeing someone."

Jane's eyes widened, her cheeks blushing just as Emily's were beside her. "Ma-"

"And so pretty too," she whispered giddily.

The Italian detective groaned and forced herself to take a breath. "Ma', this is Agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI. Her team is helping us with our case."

Emily held out her hand. "Hello ma'am," she smiled.

Angela greedily took the brunette agent's hand in hers and shook it, smiling wide. "Hello Emily, I'm Angela. I'm Jane, Frankie and Tommy's mom."

The brown eyed woman frowned. "Tommy?"

Jane quickly nodded. "My other brother," she stated, loving the sound of the older woman's laugh as she rolled her eyes. "You do not want to know him."

Angela quicckly hardened her eyes on her daughter. "Knock it off Jane."

"What ma'?" The detective snorted. "He's not really something to be proud of."

Ignoring her daughter's comment, the brunette mother of three looked back to the FBI agent before her with a smile. "So do you know my Janie's single?"

Emily's jaw practically dropped at the statement, her coffee wanting to fall from her hand. Could the older woman really feel the tension between them that she did? See the way Emily knew she and Jane snuck glances at one another?

Jane felt as if her eyes were to pop out of her head at the question, and quickly took Emily by the arm to lead her back upstairs. "Ok bye ma'."

The mother of three frowned as her daughter led the brunette woman towards the elevator. "Jane, I-"

"Bye ma'!"

Angela shook her head, looking to the man that stood behind the counter with her. "They'd be cute together."

The graying man threw his hands up again. "As long as your daughter doesn't eat all my food."

"Stanley," she growled.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the police department, the chocolate eyed FBI agent quickly veered off from the route she was supposed to follow and go up to the third floor, quickly making her way into the small café where she knew she could get the best coffee to wake her up that morning. Having three cups of their coffee the day before, two lattes after first having their darkest roast, she was sure that she wouldn't be able to go back to her normal routine back at Quantico with that sludge they had.

The brunette took out three dollars from her briefcase's front pocket as she got in line behind the only other one that stood before the counter.

"Emily!"

A smile immediately graced the ivory woman's face at the sight of the older woman, and she gently nodded her head as she took the two steps to stand just before the register. "Good afternoon Angela," she smiled. "How are you?"

Angela grinned to the brown eyed woman who slid her money onto the counter. "I'm just great honey, how are you?" Her eyes brightened at the sight of the diamond studs in the agent's ears. "You look even more beautiful today than you did yesterday."

Emily felt her cheeks redden at the compliment. "Thank you. Would it be too much to ask for your caramel latte?"

"Not at all. Stanley!" The Italian mother turned her head and glared at the older man that stood near the coffee machine. "Get Emily her latte please."

Stanley huffed. "I got things to do too, ya' know."

Just setting a hand to her hip, Angela had the older man huffing once more before he turned to get a regular sized cup for the agent's beverage. "So," she smiled, turning back to the brunette woman on the other side of the counter. "You all any closer to finding that girl?"

Emily held in her sigh before shaking her head. "Not really. I was here until two in the morning as the others interrogated the woman we have in custody at the moment."

"That's why you're coming in at noon?" she chuckled.

Emily quickly nodded, smiling wide to the older woman. "Exactly. I'm coming in so JJ and Morgan, my other teammates, can head to the hotel and rest."

Angela picked up the dollar bills that the FBI agent had slid across the counter and quickly put it back into the palm of the woman's hand, shaking her head when the ivory woman looked confused. "On the house."

The brunette quickly shook her head, trying to shove the money back into her friend's mother's hand. "No Angela, I can't let you do that for me."

"Well you're going to have to."

Emily smiled before somewhat reluctantly putting her money back in her briefcase, thanking Stanley with a nod when he set her coffee on the counter. "I'll see you later. Thank you."

Reaching out, Angela gently grabbed onto the agent's arm. "Honey?"

The chocolate eyed woman turned back around, looking to the older brunette that stood on the other side of the counter. Looking into those dark eyes that Jane had acquired from her mother, Emily smiled. "Yes?"

"I didn't mean to embarrass you yesterday," the older woman chuckled. "I just wanted you to know about Jane. She's a good girl, and I can see that you two like each other."

Emily's jaw dropped gently, her doe eyes widening at the statement. "Angela, I d-"

"You like my daughter." Angela shook her head, a laugh escaping her lips. "I can tell that you and my Jane would make a good pair, but I need you to know that at least to my knowledge, my daughter hasn't been with a woman."

The brunette agent coughed slightly. She looked down to the coffee in her hand and shrugged. "Neither have I," she confessed quietly. "But that doesn't mean I don't know my feelings for women."

Angela smirked. "That's what my niece Nancy said when she told me about her girlfriend."

All Emily could do was nod.

"Just know that if you and my daughter become an item, that you need to be careful with her. She's been hurt a couple times before and because of that, my Janie doesn't put herself out there as much as she should and when she does, it doesn't turn out very well."

Sucking her lips between her teeth, a nervous habit she knew she had always had, Emily nodded her head. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Angela." The ivory woman let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in as she walked back out into the lobby and ventured towards the elevators. She had to go up and see Jane, and she knew that she had to make their meetings go well.

She knew that she wanted the younger woman, and hopefully Jane felt the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

   Stepping into the elevator, Emily turned her head to see a familiar face by her side. "Afternoon," she nodded, smiling as politely as she could once he pressed the button for the third floor.

   Frost smiled to the older woman who stood beside him. "You're getting in a little late, aren't you?"

  "Shifts," the brunette smirked. "I'm taking over for JJ and Morgan. They haven't been at the hotel since midnight last night."

   Nodding, Frost looked to the brown eyed agent, noticing her hair around her shoulders straightened to perfection and the neckline of her shift hitting just at the swells of her plump breasts. "You look pretty dressed up today," he chuckled, watching as she immediately rolled her eyes. "Trying to catch someone's eye?"

   Emily felt her own lips curl at the comment. Not even sharing a look with the smug man that stood with her in the elevator, the brunette woman held her head up and walked right out into the third floor. Just barely being able to set her coffee and bag down on the nearest desk, her head spun around at the feeling of a hand on her arm.

   Maura immediately smiled at the older woman. "Hi!"

   Emily nodded gently to the excited woman, a smile gracing her face. "Hello."

   "May I speak to you?"

   The chocolate eyed woman gestured towards the interrogation room near the back of the small bullpen, watching as her boss walked out with a frown on her face. "I actually have to g-"

   Maura cut her off with a shake of the head, her fingers wrapping strongly around the older woman's arm. "This will only take a minute." Tugging the brunette back through the hall and into her autopsy room, a grin came across her features. "So I heard that you took Jane out on a date."

   Emily's jaw dropped. "Who told you that?"

   "Doesn't matter," she grinned. "This is so exciting!"

   Letting out a sigh, the ivory woman quickly held up her hand. "Ok," she nodded. "Yes I did go out with Jane, but it was not a date."

   Maura's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?"

   Emily frowned at the younger woman, watching as her blue eyes narrowed slightly as they stayed trained on her face. "What do you mean 'am I sure'? Of course I'm sure! I was there!"

   The medical examiner's eyes rolled slightly, shaking her head at the words that came tumbling out of the older woman's mouth. "I just don't understand," she huffed. "You two are clearly into one another. You know, I saw the way you two were looking at each other and I am no profiler, but I can clearly tell that you two have feelings." Her eyes then lit up, her lips curling into a grin at the somewhat scared look on the brunette's face. "You have a really good style mind! Let's go shopping!"

   Emily let out a strangled laugh at the younger woman. "We're in the middle of an investigation."

   "I don't mean now," she chuckled. "Once this is all done, me, you and Jane can all go out to this new boutique near her apartment. It is just too cute!" Leaning closer, Maura felt herself giggle. "They have the most beautiful panty sets."

   The ebony haired woman could barely feel her heart beating at what the younger woman was suggesting, and she immediately jumped back. "Ok, I'm gonna get going. It was nice talking to you," she stuttered slightly before spinning on her heel and walking swiftly out of the room, her eyes wide as she laid them on the detectives all surrounding the three main desks in their bullpen. "Hi."

   Jane tried her best to hold in her laugh at the look on the older woman's face, standing herself up from her seat to stand beside her. "Everything ok?"

   Emily laughed gently, shaking her head after taking a long sip of her coffee. "Still getting used to your friend back there."

   "Told you she gets excited."

   The brunette grinned, her eyes looking up to those of the Italian detective's as she nodded her head. "That you did," she smiled, following her new friend back towards the interrogation room. Looking up at the sound of her boss clearing her throat, Emily nodded her head. "Anything yet?"

   Hotch couldn't even shake his head. "She won't crack."

   Emily sighed before handing her coffee to the dark haired woman at her side, straightening the lapels of her blazer with the tips of her fingers. "Give me ten minutes."

   Smirking as she watched the older woman saunter on inside the small room, Jane took a glance at the stoic agent by her side. "Ten minutes?"

   Hotch just stared into the room, his arms crossed over his chest and his chin up in the air a millimeter higher than it would be if he were facing off with Strauss. "Her best has been three."

   Jane turned her head to watch the genius of the FBI team nod knowingly at the words his boss spoke, and she held a satisfied grin on her face as she glanced back into the interrogation room, her smoldering eyes watching every little movement of the trained agent that sat before their suspect. _Way to go Prentiss._


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's dark eyes watched as a smile appeared on Amber's face, her lips curling up menacingly and those blue orbs glancing down to take a peek at her chest, which Emily knew was able to be seen easily with the shirt she had chosen to wear. "You must be tired." She cast her eyes to the younger woman, her hands clasping together on the metal table as she noticed the circles underneath her eyes.

"You're pretty sexy," she grinned.

Emily didn't falter, and with a stern look to the woman in custody, she saw a miniscule twitch from the blonde's bottom lip. "They haven't given you any water, have they? You must be pretty dehydrated," she stated steadily. "Drug users usually dry out a lot faster than others, especially when they haven't had a fix in almost a day."

Amber smirked at the look in the brunette agent's eyes, and she clutched the blanket she was given just a little bit harder. "Vous êtes incroyablement sexy. Vos seins sont fantastiques "

The brown eyed woman did her best not to roll her eyes at the crude compliment that was spoken to her in French. "In English, Ms. Wooly."

"Non merci, bébé."

She really thinks I don't know what she's saying, Emily smiled to herself. "Coupez la merde, Amber." The brunette fought the urge to smile at the sight of the younger woman's widening eyes, and she slowly leaned forward. "And don't pretend like you find me attractive."

Amber's brows furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Your fingernails are almost perfect, your hair bleached up to the roots and your heavy makeup almost all the way rubbed off. A hooker's not that hard to spot," she whispered darkly. "But your pimp makes you go to women instead of men because the ones who go out looking for fun pay more, and you're complimenting my appearance because you're trying to keep your act up."

The younger girl's blue eyes hardened slightly on the agent sitting across from her. "You don't know anything about me."

Emily flicked the tip of her tongue over her two front teeth, sitting straighter in her chair. "So tell me then. I'd love to know all about you and your friend Christina." That's when she saw the blonde's eyes darken with fear. Bingo.

Jane watched her friend through the one-way mirror with her arms crossed over her breasts, smirking at the sight of the FBI agent straightening her slender shoulders. She was getting through. Glancing to the genius agent that stood on the other side of the room, she smirked. "Time so far?"

"One minute and forty-seven seconds."

The Italian detective's grin was quickly washed away at the look she saw the girl in custody giving the agent that sat across from her, angry French words flying from her mouth. "What is she saying?"

Reid frowned as he leaned closer to the mirror, watching his friend inside the interrogation room slowly stand from her seat. "Don't hurt her, please don't hurt her."

Jane's eyes widened. "So we got her."

The door that led into the interrogation room opened to reveal an almost satisfied looking Emily Prentiss, her hand pushing the door closed to block out the screaming that was coming from inside. "She gave me her apartment complex and her room number in exchange for no drug charges." She slowly shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think she even knows she's up for murder."

"That doesn't matter right now," Hotch stated as he picked up the file from the nearest desk. "Let's get to the apartment building and see if she's there. We need this done."

Emily quickly followed her boss to the elevator, feeling Jane's presence right behind her. "Hotch, I know I get interrogations done pretty damn fast, but that seemed too easy."

Hotch's eyes cast over to his subordinate as the elevator made it's way down to the lobby of the police department. "You think it's a setup?"

"Either that or maybe it's not the right address. It could be a dead end."

Jane cleared her throat, the back of her hand covering her lips as she let out a small cough. "Well if it's not a real address then she doesn't get the drug charges taken off. It's as simple as that."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, following Hotch out of the elevator and through the lobby, her heels clicking against the floor. "Yet that gets us nowhere nearer to finding Christina and preventing any more killings."

"We're doing our best," the dark haired detective tried to assure, hoping into the SUV with the two FBI agents.

Wanting to give a true smile to the younger woman but not wanting the Italian to see her crack, Emily gave a quick nod of the head and stared straight through the windshield.

Jane did her best to grin. "At least you beat your record."

"Yeah," the ivory woman chuckled. "That I did."

Fifteen minutes later, the three jumped out of the SUV and made their way into the rusty and dingy looking apartment building, knowing that the other agents weren't far behind them. Walking up to the fifth floor, the three had their guns drawn at the sight of Christina's door wide open. "Christina Foxx?" Hotch called out, leading the two women into the apartment. "Christina Foxx this is the FBI. Are you here?"

After checking and clearing out very room in the small apartment, the three met back up in the living room.

"She's not here," Emily sighed, holstering her gun on her hip.

Hotch ran his fingers tiredly over his forehead before looking up, hearing the other SUVs pull up outside the apartment building from the open window. "You both check to see if there's any evidence we can use. I'll go out and tell the others." Walking out of the room and down the flights of stairs to exit the building, the Unit Chief refused to let his shoulders slump forward. Just because they didn't get her now didn't mean it'd never happen.

Rossi watched as his friend walked toward him and the rest of the team. "She's not here, is she?"

Before the younger man could shake his head, fire blast from the windows of the fifth story of the building behind him, sending him stumbling towards the FBI issued cars that had parked beside the sidewalk. Glass shattered and fell to the ground as the eyes of all the agents and detectives there looked up to the now broken down building. "Call the fire department and an ambulance!" Hotch turned his head and sent a hard glare to those around him. "We need medics! Now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Emily shook her head as she slipped her gloves out of her blazer's breast pocket, the latex sliding over her fingers as she looked around the living room. "Where could she be? Her phone is right here," she sighed, picking up the black plastic up fro the coffee table.

The Italian detective pursed her lips as she made her way into the small kitchenette. "There's a half eaten bowl of cereal in the sink," she pointed out.

"She was definitely out of here in a hurry."

Jane's brow arched as she bent down by the coat closet, her thankfully covered fingers picking up a pair of stain panties from the floor. "Think she ran out without these?" she chuckled, her eyes meeting those of the older woman.

Her smile slowly falling from her face, Emily let her eyes narrow on the nude colored underwear. Why would Christina have something that was meant to be in the bedroom out in the middle of the hall, where anyone who walked in could see them?"

Jane watched as the brunette agent's face fell into a concentrated state. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't make sense," she sighed. Emily pointed to the underwear in her friend's hand, taking a step forward. "The apartment obviously isn't one that's cleaned daily, even bi-weekly, but everything that's a mess in the living room is from the living room and everything that's a mess in the kitchen is from the kitchen." She shook her head, her dark eyes glancing to those of the younger woman. "But the underwear belongs in the bedroom."

Her mind clicking onto the same wavelength as the BAU agent, the lightly tanned brunette nodded her head. "It's out of place."

Emily nodded, glancing around her. "Incredibly out of place." Taking a step closer to the Boston detective that had accompanied her and her boss to the apartment complex and opened up the coat closet door.

Jane's eyes darkened at the sight of different pairs of underwear she saw hidden at the bottom of the closet. "Those aren't hers."

Squatting along with the younger woman by her side, Emily took some boxer shorts in her hands and held them up before her.

"Boyfriend's?"

Emily looked away from the green boxers in her hands and glance back down to the other pairs of underwear she saw on the floor. "Seven," she muttered, standing back up from her spot before the closet.

Jane threw the underwear that she had been holding onto back down onto the floor, quickly standing from the floor and backing away from the small closet. "That's the amount of victims we have so far," she nodded. "Those are our victims' underwear."

Looking back down to the cellphone she had picked up from the coffee table, Emily bit her lip. "So she somehow finds out that we're onto her and have Amber in custody, so she hightails it out of here and just happens to leave her cell phone, and one of the trophies that she's been collecting just happens to fall out of it's hiding place when she goes to grab her coat?"

The Boston detective slowly shook her head. "Too many easy finds."

Emily jumped quietly at the feeling of a vibration throughout her arm, and she looked down to the phone that she had assumed was that of Christina Foxx. Quickly opening up the text message that popped up on the sparkling clean screen, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Thought you'd find me, huh? Joke's on you'," she whispered as she concentrated on the words on that showed. The brunette found herself chucking the piece of plastic across the room and grabbing at the detective's arm, pulling her towards the apartment door. "Get out! Now!" Heat immediately flew over her body as she and Jane fell to the floor, a loud crash sounding from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Groaning at the pounding in her head, the brunette agent did her best to open her suddenly heavy eyes. "Jane?" She rasped, slowly picking up her head to look around her. "Jane?"

The midnight eyed woman used her hands to push her body up as much as she could, the debris that had landed on her body almost pinning her to the floor. Emily quickly found herself grimacing at the pain that radiated throughout her body, but kept her arms strong as she pulled herself forward to get out from underneath the heavy wood and plaster on her back. Finally getting out from under everything that had fallen on her, the brunette woman looked around her, a hand to her head. "Jane? Are you ok?"

Emily took in a deep breath as she tried to focus her eyes on the scene around her. Broken up bits of marble from the kitchen, charred wood and destroyed plaster and glass lay around her, the smell of smoke wafting through the air.

"Emily?"

The ebony haired agent turned to the sound of the familiar voice, her heart dropping at the sight of the Italian woman stuck between the wall over by the apartment's door and the coffee table that was blown across the room. She grimaced slightly as she became dizzy with every little movement she made to make her way over to the other brunette on her hands and knees. "Jane, are you alright?"

Jane shakily nodded her head. "It hurts," she winced, her fingers carving into the wooden floor as she tried to pick herself up.

Emily's arms flexed as she threw one of the pieces of debris off of the younger woman's body, her eyes widening when she saw what was keeping Jane stuck in her spot. "Jane..."

"What is it?"

Hearing the sirens outside the building, Emily tried her best to breathe a sigh of relief. If the paramedics could get into the apartment then maybe they had a chance of the Boston police detective not bleed out.

There was a shard of glass piercing through the left side of her stomach, a piece of hard plaster forcing her to lie in her place on the ground.

Taking in a breath, Emily shook her head. "You're going to be just fine, ok?"

Jane let out what sounded like a cross between a groan and a gentle whine, the pain in her side becoming much more pronounced as she tried to get herself up off of the floor. "Emily, what is it? I can't get up."

The older brunette quickly shook her head, ignoring the pain she felt as she did it, and set her hand to Jane's shoulder. "Don't try to move," she insisted, thanking God that she heard the sound of firefighters raising a ladder to the living room window so they could be rescued. "You're going to be alright, it's just a stab wound."

Jane's brown eyes flickered up to those of the older woman and shook her head. "Not how it usually feels," she muttered, clutching the FBI agent's hand to try and ease some of the pain.

Emily refused to let her fear show in those doe eyes she had, stripping off her blazer and holding it to the part of the beautiful woman's open wound that was bleeding profusely. "I'm not going to take the glass out because then you'd bleed out even faster than you are now, ok? We're just gonna have to try and stop what we can by putting pressure on it."

The younger woman chuckled, her tired eyes blinking slowly. "Maura would be proud that you know that."

Bending her head so she could look directly into those eyes that she knew could trap her with an ease, the ivory woman shook her head. "You're going to be ok," she nodded, knowing that Jane was close to letting the power of sleep overtake her. "And you wanna know why?"

"Why?" she sighed.

Emily smiled wide, her eyes blinking back the tears that sprung into them at the sound of a firefighter climbing through the broken window. "Because we have another date to go on."

The small smile on the Italian detective's face said everything that Emily needed to hear.

"Are you two alright?"

Emily felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight of her friend's eyes beginning to close. "We need a medic!" Her hand shook the brunette's shoulder as gently as she could, but hard enough to try and wake up the now sleeping woman. "Jane, you have to wake up. Jane?"


	14. Chapter 14

   Looking frantically around her as the paramedics wheeled her into the hospital on the stretcher, Emily could only see blurred faces and shapes passing by, her hand holding tight to her head as sharp pains vibrated throughout it. "Hotch?"

   "I'm right here," he assured, running alongside the stretcher to keep up with his subordinate. "They need to get you into an MRI, ok? You're going to be fine."

   Emily hissed as a bright light came into view, and she slowly shook her head. "Where's Jane?"

   "They've already taken her into surgery."

   Blinking quickly to try and focus her gaze, Emily picked up her head and looked to her Unit Chief, her eyes pleading. "You need to go and check on her."

   Hotch frowned, following the paramedics down the hall towards the elevators. "Emily she's in with doctors."

   "Then please go check with them! They need to make sure she pulls through, ok?" The brunette woman sniffled as she was rushed into the elevator, her head popping up to look to the older man that now stood outside in the hall. "I promised her that she'd pull through and you need to tell me that she does. Please?"

    The older man hesitated before nodding his head, never remember his agent ever looking as sad as she did in this moment. "I can go and see if they'll tell me anything."

    Letting out a relieved sob, Emily nodded her head. "And make sure Derek looks at the apartment!"

    "Already on it," he nodded, watching as the steel doors closed.

   Feeling a pounding in her head as she sat up in the hospital bed she had been placed in only three hours after a series of tests, Emily sighed. Her left arm had been put into a sling because she had fractured her shoulder blade, and a nurse was to stand outside of her room until one of her team members came to bail her out of there. A concussion was something she did not want to hear, and she was going to do her best to not let her supervisor know.

   "Em?"

   The brunette looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and smiled softly at the sight of the younger woman walking into her room. "Hey JJ. You here to pick me up?"

   JJ chuckled, making her way over to the hospital bed that her friend lay in. "Not quite."

   Hotch walked into the room with a file in his hands, his eyes quickly connecting with those of one of his best agents to see the wanting in those brown eyes. "You have a concussion," he stated matter-of-factly, his brow raising as if asking the younger woman to argue with him.

   The agent in the hospital bed made a face, her hand holding the arm in the blue sling she had been put in. "Doesn't hurt?"

   "You need a re-teach on lying," the blond in the room sighed.

   Hotch held up his hand that held the file to make Emily close the mouth that had just opened, knowing exactly what her question was going to be. "She's still in surgery."

   Emily felt her heart drop, aching for the Italian woman she had been getting to know. "Still?"

   "She lost half a pint of blood at the apartment and even more on the way to the hospital, so they're in the middle of a blood transfusion as we speak." Taking a small step forward, the Unit Chief opened up the file in his hand. "In other news, we have Morgan go back to the apartment with Reid. They weren't allowed in because it's now considered condemned, but there was a note taped to the entrance door."

   Taking the piece of paper from her boss, Emily felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to creep up.

_I think you'll be my next._


	15. Chapter 15

Derek closed the door behind him as he walked back into the interrogation room, his eyes hard on the smirking woman that sat at the metal table.

"Somethin' wrong, honey?"

The dark agent sat himself down across from the younger woman, watching as her eyes sparkled menacingly. "You knew that the apartment was a set up. My teammate knew that you had given it up too fast and she was right."

Amber grinned. "She was right, but she's in the hospital now isn't she?"

"Because of that stunt you pulled, you now have assault on a federal agent and police officer, and attempted murder, added onto your other charges. That can equal up to life in prison for you, do you understand that?"

Amber rolled her eyes, flexing her wrists that were chained underneath the table. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

Derek's hands slammed down onto the table that they both sat at, standing up as he saw a flash of fear behind the younger woman's eyes. "I'm talking to you like the fucking criminal you are. Is that better for you?"

The blue eyed woman clenched her jaw as she looked up to the agent. "You better keep an eye on those two. I would if I were you," she spit out. "Just because you have me doesn't mean you'll ever get Christina, and she won't stop until she wins."

"Wins?" Derek let his eyes darken. "Is this some sort of game to you? Killing these women for sport?"

"We killed them because they were just like her! Just like that bitch that ruined Chrissy's life!" Amber yanked at the handcuffs that were keeping her hands in place. "And that bitch of yours will die just like they did."

...

Jane's eyes slowly peeled open at the sound of voices above her, groaning slightly at the pain she felt in her side. "Hello?"

The older brunette in the room smiled at the sight of the finally awake detective, sitting up in the chair she had claimed as hers a couple hours earlier. "Hey, you're up." Her dark eyes brightened as she saw Jane's gaze flicker over to hers, watching as a tired smile spread over those pink lips. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was stabbed in the side with a shard of glass."

Emily chuckled, sitting up in her chair. "How coincidental."

Jane frowned when she noticed the sling that the older woman was wearing, and she quickly pressed the button on her bed to raise herself up. "What happened to you?"

"My shoulder blade is fractured," she nodded, "because of the wood and plaster falling on top of me." Emily smiled gently to the younger woman, moving her chair just that much closer to the hospital bed so she could get a better look at that tired face. "You on any pain killers?"

The Italian detective felt herself begin to laugh, her hand rubbing down her face. "If I am, they're sure as hell not working."

Emily quickly pressed the button on the side of her friend's bed to call the nurse into the room. "I'll make sure she brings you more, ok?" The brunette let out a small sigh as she sat back in her chair, her teeth biting down softly into her bottom lip. "So I need to bring something up."

Jane let her tongue swipe over her chapped lips. "About the date?"

Feeling herself smile at the immediate question, hating herself for having to shake her head. "Not at the moment," she nodded sadly. "There was a note left at the apartment, and my partner Derek found it once we were rushed here."

"A note from Christina?"

Emily sighed. "We think so, yes. Now we don't necessarily know who the note is addressed to, but we're thinking it's either you or I because it said 'I think you'll be my next'."

Jane's dark eyes flickered to fear for the older woman, her hands clenching into fists at her side at the thought of Christina coming after her and doing the things she and Amber had done to the other Victims to Emily and her beautiful body, her beautiful soul. "Was it signed?"

"No."

The two looked up at the sound of a new voice, and Jane immediately nodded to the older man that stepped inside of her room. "You have protection for her, right? If she's being threatened then she needs someone with her."

Emily's jaw dropped. "I do not need a bodyguard." Her hand stuck out, pointing to the younger woman. "And what if she's threatening you instead of me? Then you're the one that needs to be looked after when you're resting at home."

"Resting?" Jane scoffed, letting the nurse inject her IV with a dose of pain medication. "That's ridiculous, I'm going to be at the precinct."

Emily shook her head, standing from her seat as anger began to spread throughout her. "Are you kidding me? You have a stab wound!"

"And you have a fractured shoulder!"

Hotch felt his chest ache slightly from the anger he saw in both women's eyes, and he immediately held up his hand. "Enough." His voice was so stern that even the nurse looked to him, her red eyebrows raised. "We do not know who the letter was addressed to, so until we have that knowledge both of you are staying together with Agents Rossi and Jareau protecting you at all times."

Emily's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he growled. "You are to stay here until Jane is allowed to be released under her doctor's permission, is that understood?"

Gritting her teeth, Emily turned so her entire body faced her superior. "Sir, I-"

"Do you understand, Agent?" He was gone before she could even reply.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily grumbled as she sat herself down in the plastic chair she had been in for the past three days, her temper no longer able to keep itself hidden as her boredom continued to grow to a point she didn't know she had.

"Quit frowning."

The chocolate eyed woman looked up at the familiar voice, her gaze narrowing. "Quit snoring."

Jane gave a chuckle as she sat up in her hospital bed, making sure the pillow behind her wasn't sliding down towards her butt. "I can't help what I do in my sleep."

"And I can't help it if I'm bored out of my mind," she smiled cheekily.

The younger of the two women rolled her eyes. "We're in the same situation, Emily," she stated, running a hand through her hair. "I'm stuck here too."

Emily threw a glare in the Italian woman's direction, the fingers of her free hand gripping the arm of her chair. "Yet I seem to be the only one trying to get out it here!"

Jane sighed. "They brought us a case file and revised profile or Christina."

"Which is nothing that we didn't already know."

Looking over to the older woman, Jane threw her hands up into the air. "Then I don't know, Emily. I'm sorry but I really can't do anything about it until we're both healed."

Emily let out an aggravated sigh, looking away from the Italian woman as she tried her best to get comfortable in her chair.

Jane gave a small wince in time with the brunette that sat near her, hating to see the discomfort reading on her face as she moved around. "Why don't you just lay down, Emily? They bought you a cot, you're allowed to lay on it when you're not going to sleep."

The doe eyed agent sighed silently before shaking her head. "No I'm ok, I don't really feel like lying down at the moment." That wasn't necessarily a non-truth, the brunette shrugged to herself. If she were to lie down on the cot that were beside the hospital bed, she'd barely be able to see the Italian woman and talk to her.

"Are you sure? You want my bed?"

The corners of Emily's mouth curled up at the wink the younger woman sent her way, and she watched as she slowly moved herself over and pat the warm seat just beside her. "You're hurt," she nodded. "I'll stick to the chair, but thank you."

Jane let herself pout, a very cute and uncharacteristic pout for the Italian woman, as she looked to the other brunette. "You sure? We can discuss the parameters of our date."

Emily's eyes automatically brightened. "You want to talk about that?"

"Parameters?"

Both brunettes turned at the sound of a new voice, and the perfect sculpted brows of the injured FBI agent furrowing. "Can we help you?" she asked tightly, a frown on her face that only the person in the doorway could see.

JJ grinned, popping another gummi bear into her mouth. "Just thinking," she chuckled, "that she sounds a lot like you do, Em."

Emily was quick to turn herself back around and smile at the dark haired vixen she was falling for, and she nodded to her before standing. "May I?"

The younger woman bit back her smile, her eyes raking over the navy brat's figure as she got herself up onto the hospital bed. "So what were you thinking about for the day we get out of this holding cell?" she chuckled. "Just for knowledge, I prefer tulips."

Seeing the completely serious look on the detective's face, Emily let out a laugh. "Right, I'm the one who's supposed to get the flowers."

"Why would it be me? I thought I was paying."

Emily quickly held up a hand. "Whoa," she breathed, her eyes glaring fiercely into those of the younger woman. "We did not end that conversation."

Jane shook her head. "No, I think we did."

"Ladies," Dave interrupted, his hand tight on the door's handle. "Hate to interrupt your couple's quarrel, but the doctor said it's time to get you two out of here."

The FBI agent on the bed let out an appreciative moan, her good hand reaching out to share a high-five with the senior agent of her team. "Thank the Lord," she ground out, sitting herself up.

Jane's eyes crinkled as a laugh vibrated from her chest, watching her friend jumping beside her. "You get pretty excited," she husked, her eyes darkening on the brunette figure that turned to look her way. "I like that."

JJ rolled her eyes at the sight of her friend practically melting underneath the Italian detective's gaze, pulling the older woman up off of the bed. "That's enough eye sex. Everyone up and out."

Ten minutes later, Emily was following a limping Jane up the apartment steps, her hand on her back so she didn't topple over. "You good?"

Jane reluctantly nodded her head, lucky that the woman that she knew she was falling for couldn't see the wince she had every time she walked up another step. "Yeah," she grunted, holding her hand to her side.

The eldest of the BAU team stood before the pair just outside Jane's apartment door, taking his gun out of his holster. "You two wait here, alright?"

"Dave, I d-"

"Let me canvas," he stated strongly to the woman that had become a daughter to him. "Stay here."

Emily rolled her eyes as the older man and JJ bother went into the apartment, and she turned to woman at her side. "I apologize," she chuckled. "They're pretty protective."

The Italian detective could only shake her head. "They have good reason."

Watching as the younger woman's eyes widened, Emily could only part her lips enough to let out a gasp, feeling a cool barrel of a gun set against her temple.

"Walk," the stranger growled.


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting with her shoulders as straight as she could get them, the brunette agent let her dark, hardened eyes flicker over to the woman with the gun in her hand.

Christina grinned to the angered woman that sat on the couch. "You've got nice eyes, cutie."

Emily shifted her glaring eyes to the Italian detective that sat on the couch across the carpet from her, her teeth gritting and grinding at the cold feeling against her temple.

The blond slowly circled the beautiful brunette with the fractured shoulder, the barrel of the gun gliding gracefully along her forehead before it made it to her other temple. "You got a boyfriend?"

"No," Emily whispered, feeling the couch dip beside her when her captor sat herself down.

"Now why are you all angry looking? I complimented you and ya' didn't even crack a smile."

On the short drive from Jane's apartment to this one, the blond woman had been making crude comments about the injured detective the entire time. Emily could have scoffed. She'd never let that bitch see her smile, see her break.

Christina frowned at the silence the woman gave her and turned her gaze to the other injured brunette. "Do you know why she has a problem with me?"

Jane's dark eyes flickered over to the youngest of them there, keeping her gaze as soft as she could so she didn't anger her. "I could only guess."

Pressing the gun harder against the FBI agent's skull, the captor let her tongue journey over her chapped lips. "You're pretty good looking too," she chuckled, her free hand gently massaging Emily's arm that sit in the sling. "You two together? That'd make a pretty sexy couple."

Emily let her eyes soften on her friend at the sight of a familiar look behind those brown orbs that the younger woman held. She knew exactly what she was thinking. If they didn't get out of here, they'd never get the chance to be together.

"Huh?" Christina praised herself for bringing a grimace out of the FBI agent, her hand squeezing at her injured shoulder. "You gonna answer me or not?"

Quickly shaking her head, Jane forced the nineteen year old's eyes to look back over towards her. "Not yet, no."

"Not yet? That's cute," she chuckled. "What's standing there to not make it a no?"

Emily let out a breath. "We haven't been on a date yet, but we've been planning it." She heard her voice threatening to crack as she looked to the woman who had been stabbed with a shard of glass only a few days prior. "She's everything I've been looking for."

Jane could only give a half nod to the beautiful brunette woman. They couldn't start crying, they just couldn't.

Not even thinking to stop the grin from forming on her face, Christina leaned forward and nudged the ivory woman's cheek with her nose. "Wonder what it would be like for you two to have sex."

Clenching her jaw, Emily forced her eyes to meet those of the blond by her side. "What are you doing with us?" she ground out, her hand holding the arm that was put into the hospital sling. "Why don't you just kill us already?"

"Oh hon, you know my MO," she laughed heartily. "It hasn't been a month yet."

Emily bit down hard on her bottom lip as the younger woman's fingers trailed down her slender neck.

Christina flipped to the back of her hand, letting the knuckles of her fingers trace along the veins that were popping from the FBI agent's neck. "I'm not even sure of who I want to kill yet."

Bullshit. The eldest of the women there had the biggest inkling that Christina knew exactly who she wanted to kill, but she wouldn't dare give it away. That wasn't in the profile. "So? What do you plan on doing with us in that time?"

"Anything I want," she whispered, letting her lips dance ever so lightly against the raven haired woman's chiseled cheek. "I'm the one with the gun."


	18. Chapter 18

Slamming his balled fists down against the wood of the policeman's desk, Derek shook his head. "What the fuck, man! How did she jut take them like that?"

The Unit Chief kept himself calm, doing his best to ignore the cries he heard from a guilt-ridden JJ a couple feet away. "We had no way of knowing she'd come for them now. We can't blame ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Derek clenched his jaw, letting his fists curl at his sides. "I'm blaming the sick son of a bitch that took them."

JJ bit her lip, her shaking hand wiping away the tear that fell down her cheek. "It's my fault," she whispered.

"JJ, it's not y-"

"Of course it's my fault," she hissed. "I should have stayed in the hall while Rossi went in to case the apartment. Instead, I went inside with him and they were both kidnapped."

Running a hand down his face, Detective Korsak let out a breath. "Do we have any clues about where she took them?"

Hotch shook his head. "We have nothing. There were no witnesses seeing a car nearby the apartment building that seemed out of place, and no one we've spoken to recognized Jane on the street." He bit back the anger that wanted to rip through him. "We're not going to find them unless she slips up, and that may not be for a while."

"It's not as if they could run away," Reid shrugged. "Both of them are injured."

Frost gripped the pen in his hand as hard as he could, wanting so badly to take his gun in his hand and pull the trigger. "Unless Christina drops dead, they won't have a chance."

...

Emily kept her demeanor in check as the teenager that was holding her hostage trailed the gun down her chest, nudging the barrel of the .39 glock against the side of her breast.

"Come on," the blond whispered, grinning at the older woman. "Just tell me."

Blinking back her tears as she watched the chocolate eyed woman that she knew she was falling for do her best not to break. "Stop touching her."

Christina turned her gaze to the other brunette that had been sitting quietly on the other couch, her eyes darkening on the now rigid figure. "Why?"

"You're pathetic," she seethed. "The only reason you have the guts to do what you're doing now is because we can't fight back. If you were really good at what you do, then you'd take us and torture us when we were at our prime, not when we're such easy targets."

Emily bit her lip, her eyes connecting with those of the younger woman. "A little sad if you think about it."

Christina felt her anger building, pressing the gun hard against the FBI agent's breastbone. "Shut up," she growled.

"Why? You scared we're right?"

The blond kept her hard eyes on the older woman, waiting for her to continue with what she knew was about to come out of her mouth.

Emily let a cynical smile spread over her lips, her head turning to look her captor directly in the eye. "You're just afraid to see that you're not the killer you think you are," she whispered darkly, daring the younger girl to question her.

Lifting her chin, Christina took the gun in her hand and knocked it hard against the injured shoulder, sending the brunette woman flying back into the cushions of the couch.

"Fuck!" the brown eyed woman hissed, her hand immediately going up to hold her shoulder.

Jane's eyes widened in rage, sitting forward on the couch. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The blond immediately took the gun and pointed it in the Italian detective's direction, fire dancing behind her eyes. "You get off that couch and a bullet goes through your brain."

Emily forced back the tears that were stinging her eyes before giving a shake of the head, biting down hard on her cheek. "I'm fine," she breathed, shaking her head. "I'm fine, Jane."

"You're not fine."

"I'm fine," she glared, doing her best to make the younger woman shut her mouth.

Christina grinned before climbing over the brunette woman, straddling her lap to keep her pinned against the couch. "You know what? I think you should prove your love for this girl."

Emily let herself frown, her fingers still curled around her injured shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Pointing the glock back behind her to the Italian detective that sat on the other couch, her hips pushing up against the raven haired woman's stomach. "Fuck me in front of her."

Eyes widening, Emily felt her breath begin to grow harder. "What?"

"Do it!"


	19. Chapter 19

Jane kept her eyes trained on the younger woman who got up off of her friend, keeping the gun pointed at the agent's head as she backed away into the kitchen. Thank God the nineteen year old hadn't actually made Emily touch her, actually batting her hand away with the gun when it had ventured down to the zipper of her pants. The object of the game was to humiliate the injured woman, not actually make her touch her. "Are you ok?"

The older brunette hastily nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered shakily. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Emily, nothing's even happened to me. Everything is happening to you."

Emily watched as unwanted tears entered the Italian detective's eyes, and she begged her body to lean forward and look deeper into those dark eyes of the younger woman. "Please don't get upset, ok? I'm fine."

"You're not fine," she hissed.

The FBI agent forcefully shook her head. "And I won't get any better if we just sit her sulking, ok? We need to figure out what we're going to do."

Jane snuck a glance at the kitchen, making sure that their captor was still out of sight. They only had so much time. "She's the one and only person here holding us hostage. We could leave right now and she wouldn't be able to catch us without signaling the other people in this building or out on the street."

"We're both injured," the brunette woman sighed. "How are we supposed to leave when we can't defend ourselves if she comes for us? Neither of us have our guns and if we get out to the street, she could end up shooting everybody that gets in her way."

"We need to do something. We can't just sit here forever."

Emily rolled her eyes at the sound of Christina's voice floating in from the kitchen, the lyrics to a song that had been playing in her mind for the last five days flowing into the ears of her two hostages. "Hold on," she whispered, slowly standing herself up from the couch.

Jane watched with wide eyes as the woman she was falling for tiptoed over to the kitchen door and set her ear against the painted wall, doing her best to hear how far away Christina was.

The FBI agent gave a nod before looking around her, her good hand picking up a flower vase that sat beside the television. She was ready.


	20. Chapter 20

_Emily gripped the vase in her good hand, waiting in silence with bated breath as she heard the woman in the kitchen begin to step towards the entranceway. They only had one shot to get away from Christina, and given the circumstances with both her and her friend weighed down by injuries it was not a given that they would make it out._

_Leaning in closer set her ear against the wall that separated them from the kitchen, the brunette woman frowned when she realized that sound was no longer coming from the other room._

_"Looking for me?"_

_Both heads whipped around to see the nineteen year old with a smile behind her words, Emily's eyes widening at the sight of the gun aimed directly between her eyes. Shit._

_Christina grinned at the older woman who stood in the living room, her finger ready to pull that trigger and get rid of that brunette bitch for good. But it wasn't time yet. Fuck. "I'd really prefer it if you didn't try to kill me while I'm trying to do the same to you."_

_Emily held her head high as she turned to fully face her captor, seeing Jane out of the corner of her eye moving herself off of the couch and onto the floor. "I don't get it," she sighed frustratedly, her eyes boring into those of the blond. "If you want to kill us then just do it. We're not going to last much longer if you just keep us sitting here."_

_"I told you that it's not time yet! Why don't you understand that?"_

_The Italian detective clenched her jaw as she crawled one more meter to the nineteen year old, taking in a deep breath before pouncing on the girl with the gun. Christina grunted as she fell back against the wall, her hands pushing and punching at the police officer that jumped on top of her. "Get off of me you bitch!"_

_Emily jumped at the sound of a gunshot, and she quickly threw the vase in her hand to hit the woman who had taken her hostage. Seeing both women fall to the ground, Emily got down on her knees and scrambled across the wood for the gun that had fallen from Christina's hands._

_"No!"_

_Kneeling tall above the woman on the ground, Emily pointed the gun right to the hollow of her throat. "Never touch her again."_

_Shots fired._

  Derek kept his eyes trained on the woman they had in custody through the window that looked into the interrogation room, his arms crossed over his chest as his frustration continued to wrack through his body, watching the girl in her twenties twitch and scratch at her arm where she'd stick her needle. How could someone be so cavalier about killing people and kidnapping his best friend?

   "Emily?"

   The dark man turned away from the window, hearing the surprise and relief in his boss' voice. "That's Emily? She's ok?"

   Hotch held up his hand, quickly taking his phone from his ear and putting it on speaker as the entire precinct surrounded him and his team. "Emily? Can you hear me?"

   "Hotch?"

   "Emily," the Unit Chief sighed. "Thank God. Where are you and Jane?"

   The injured woman's head spun, her only good hand holding tight onto the payphone. "Jane do you see a street sign?"

   Jane squinted, her hand sitting hard against the once again open wound in her side as she looked around them to find any kind of sign around them. "Winter," she nodded, taking two more steps forward to stand just beside the older woman. "We're on Winter Street."

   "Did you hear that?" Emily asked, begging to God that the time on the payphone didn't give out on her. "Winter Street in Boston."

   Korsak looked up from the phone, gesturing to the agents to grab their guns. "That's only ten minutes away."

   The leader of the BAU gripped his phone tighter as he reached to get his suit jacket off of the desk chair. "Stay exactly where you are and talk to nobody until we get there. Are you safe?"

   "We shot her," she breathed, feeling Jane's tired body collapsing against her as she held onto the phone as tight as she possibly could. "She's dead, Hotch."

   "Do you need an ambulance?"

   Emily did her best to hold onto the phone and hold her friend's lagging body up with the remainder of her arm, knowing that the loss of blood was causing the younger woman's skin to go cold. "We need one for Jane. She shot her where the shard of glass was the other day," she sighed, pressing a comforting kiss to Jane's dark hair. "Please hurry."

   Hearing the FBI agent hang up the phone, Jane weakly clutched at the older woman's good arm. "They coming?"

   "They're coming," she smiled, helping her friend sit down and lean herself up against the pole. Emily took in a deep breath and held her friend as close to her body as she could, giving the Italian detective the warmth that was radiating off of her body. "We're gonna be ok," the brunette whispered cheerfully, lying her forehead just against the other woman's temple.

   Jane's eyes slowly flickered up to connect her gaze with the older woman's. "I feel cold again."

   Emily gripped the brunette as tight as she could without fully breaking one of her bones. "Don't fall asleep, ok? I need you to do your best to keep your eyes open for me," she nodded.

   "I'm not gonna fall asleep on you," the Italian woman winked, moving her head to rest it on her friend's shoulder. "Just hold me, ok?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Jane?" Emily fought hard against Derek's strong arms as she watched the bloodied stretcher seed off down the hospital corridor. "Jane!"

The FBI agent grabbed his partner and pushed her back, pinning her against the wall to try and stop her struggling. "Emily stop! Stop ok? You have to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself."

Emily shoved the older man away from her, unwanted tears glistening in her eyes as she tried to take a breath in. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Jane is being rushed into surgery and I just have to wait here. Do you understand how that feels?"

"Em come on, you h-"

"No, just stop!" Emily shoved her one good hand out and held it up in front of her bowing head, trying to stop the pounding in her head.

Derek took a minute and let the brunette get her bearings back before reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Maybe you need to get checked out, Princess."

The FBI agent felt her body calming at the sound of her nickname and she gently shook her head. "No," she denied. "They checked me out in the ambulance, remember? No concussion, nothing."

"You're worked up."

Emily's jaw dropped, her hand fisting at her side trying to gain some kind of sense for what she was feeling. "How can I not be? Jane and I were taken and because of my stupid plan to escape, she got shot. This is my fault, Derek."

Hotch finally stepped forward, holding the discharge papers in his hand that he'd gotten from the front desk. Because his subordinate had needed to get her shoulder rechecked and a new sling, she wasn't permitted to leave until the papers were signed. "Emily, this is not your fault."

"Bullshit," she scoffed. "It doesn't matter if I didn't pull the trigger, Hotch. She was shot in a wound that was barely even beginning to heal all because I didn't know there were two kitchen entrances. If I had seen the separate doorway then I would have waited to make a move."

"If you would have waited then you both could have been injured. Believe it or not Emily, but you made the right decision."

Breathing deeply through her nostrils, Emily shook her head. "Well this decision sucked," she whispered, angrily wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

Hotch sat down beside the woman who was breathing hard, and he put the clipboard in her lap as he clicked the end of his pen. "Think of it this way: you sign these papers to let you out of here and we get over to the precinct so you can go and talk to Amber."

"Finally put that bitch away," she breathed, signing the forms as quickly as she could before walking out into the sunlight.

Looking up from her shivering hands, the bleached blond couldn't stop her eyes from widening at the sight of the injured agent walking into the interrogation room. "How the hell are you alive?"

Emily grinned, sitting herself down across from the younger woman with her shoulder finally beginning to numb from the tranquilizers she had been given. "Surprised?"

Amber's eyes darkened on the brunette woman, her cuffed hands clenching underneath the table. "Where's Chrissy?"

"In the hospital," she nodded, her fingers dancing across the cool table before leaning back in her chair. "Although if you'd want to see her then you might want to go to the morgue section."

"You bitch!"

Emily's brow rose at the sudden outburst, her features never faltering from the stoic gaze she held. "Sit down please."

Amber yanked hard at the handcuffs that locked her wrists together underneath the metal table, her veins popping out of her straining neck as she tried to get out of her restraints. "You fucking bitch! You killed her! You and that fucking whore of a girlfriend!"

"Sit down," she hissed through gritted teeth, her fingers pressing down hard on the table she sat at. No one spoke about her friend that way."

"I get it," the blond nodded hastily, leaning forward as much as she could with the cuffs on and staring crazily into the older woman's eyes. "I get why you wanna fuck her, it's the same reason I wanted Chrissy. She's pretty hot. But trust me," she seethed, "your bitch is nothing but a piece of white trash."

"Sit the fuck down, Amber."

Grinning to the FBI agent, Amber slowly sat back down into her seat. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Emily leaned forward, her dark eyes turning an ash black as the anger vibrated through her body. "You will not speak about her that way, do you understand me? Your now dead serial killer girlfriend was nothing compared to what Detective Rizzoli is. Get it? She saves lives on a daily basis, and you destroyed them."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The brunette woman felt her body finally relax when her teammates rushed into the room, taking the twenty-five year old they had in custody and escorting her out of the room. Christina was dead and Amber was going to jail; they had finally stopped the killing streak, and the FBI agent was so thankful that not she nor Jane were one of the last victims.

...

Slowly opening up her eyes with the light screening through the windows brighter than it should have been, Jane made a face. The pain was too severe for her to even sit up.

She glanced down to her side and quickly found the remote for her hospital bed, waiting until she was in a sitting position so she could look to the small table littered in different gifts that people had left for her. "A teddy bear?"

"Flowers are overrated."

Jane felt her heart flutter, something that never happened to the Italian detective, and she looked across the room to share a smile with the diplomat's daughter.


	22. Chapter 22

   Derek rolled his eyes, taking a glance at his wristwatch before leaning back in his chair. "Come on man," he huffed. "We were supposed to take off five minutes ago."

   "Shut up," the blond hissed, slapping at her friend's arm before turning back around and looking out the window beside her seat.

   "What is with you, blondie?"

   JJ's head spun, barring her teeth at the other BAU agent and glaring hard at her male friend. "Emily is finally speaking to Jane without any interruptions and I'm trying to watch, and you're sitting here bitching. So guess what? Shut up!"

   Hotch bit back his smile as he watched his subordinate sit back in his seat. "Just let her have this," he nodded.

   Letting the younger brunette woman fix the strap of her sling so it wasn't falling off of her shoulder, Emily sent her a smile. "Thank you," she nodded. "How are you feeling?"

   "How are _you_ feeling?"

   Emily bit her lip, a small giggle passing through her lips. "The shoulder's getting better, thanks."

   Jane took a step forward, reaching out to bravely run her fingers down the older woman's covered arm. "So you have my number, right?" They hadn't had the chance to go out on that date they had been trying their best to plan for the past couple of days because Chief Strauss had called their team back to go over the case with her right away.

   "I do," the chocolate eyed woman nodded. "And you have mine."

   Jane smiled, fighting her wince at the feeling of her stitches pulling when she took the FBI agent's hand in hers. "That I do."

   Concern etched across Emily's face as she saw the slight twinge of pain in the younger woman, and she immediately tightened her hand around Jane's. "Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?"

   "God, clinging already are you?"

   Emily laughed, nudging her friend's foot with hers as she watched the brunette's lips curl into a smile. "Shut up."

   Jane shared a chuckle with the older woman before shaking her head. "No but really, I'm fine. The stitches just pulled a little, but I'm fine."

   "Maybe you should sit down," the ivory agent nodded, pulling the Italian detective closer to her and discreetly trying to hide her smile that was fighting to slip onto her face. "You know, there are some extra seats on the jet."

   Jane's brown eyes crinkled, fighting off her laughter at the serious look on Emily's face. "Oh really?"

   "Yeah. You know, I bet that if you wanted, we could maybe let you come with us back to Virginia and you could sit in one of our really comfy seats."

   The Boston detective watched as the older woman innocently batted her eyelashes, and taking only one step closer, their bodies softly pressed together so she when she shook her head, her chest brushed lightly against the brunette woman's. "As great as that sounds, if I don't get back to the precinct then I'm the one who's going to have to go and get both coffee and lunch for weeks."

   "Oh we can't have you doing the bitch work," Emily laughed, her cheek bumping against the other woman's as they leaned into one another.

   Letting out a small breath, Jane's eyes flickered up to look into those of the beautiful agent that stood before her. "So I guess I'll call you."

   Emily smiled, already missing the warmth of the younger woman as she felt a breeze blow her hair back over her shoulders. "Not unless I call you." The older woman made a face, shaking her head at the laugh she heard from the detective that stood with her hand in hers. "Ok that sounded insanely cheesy," she grumbled, smiling at the laughter she saw behind those brown eyes, "but you know what I mean."

   "I do," the Italian grinned, intertwining her fingers with Emily's while her other hand came up to gently caress her blushing cheek. "I'll see you, ok?"

   "Definitely." Emily's lashes fluttered against her cheeks and her breathing grew shallow as she leaned in to brush her lips against the younger woman's, but at the last minute she quickly pulled away, her head shaking.

   "What's wrong?"

   Emily's lips curled inward and she vigorously shook her head, taking a small step back to try and get some space so she could regain her breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Not yet."

   Jane watched as the older woman seemed to have an inner battle with the decision she was making, and she nodded her head, squeezing the brunette woman's soft hand. "Ok, I get it. We can wait."

   "Really?" Emily let out a breath, gripping the younger woman's hand that much tighter. "I'm sorry, it's just I-"

   "No, why are you even worrying about it? I think it's sweet that you want to wait until after we actually go out."

   Emily gave the detective a smile before bringing her into a small hug. "Thank you," she laughed. "So I guess I should be getting back."

   "Yeah," Jane sighed, squeezing the older woman back tightly, knowing that she wouldn't get to see her until both of their schedules miraculously freed up. "Text me when you land, ok? I need to make sure nothing happens," she laughed. "We don't need another injury."

   The FBI agent sent a small smile to the younger brunette before running back to the jet, making her way inside the plane to find her seat just beside her best friend.

   "You good?"

   Emily glanced over to Rossi who sat beside Reid on the BAU jet's couch, and she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

   "Whatever."

   Hearing the grumble from her other side, Emily's head spun around to see the sulking blond that sat back in her seat. "Jay?"

   The blond rolled her blue eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

   "Are you seriously mad at me for not kissing her?" Emily's jaw dropped, shock shooting through her body when JJ gave her the middle finger.


End file.
